In recent years, electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers often include applications known as virtual agents or virtual assistants that assist users in performing functions such as searching for content on a network (e.g., the Internet) and interacting with other applications. Users can interact with a virtual agent using typing or touch to perform these functions. Additionally, some devices include a speech interface to enable users to interact with a virtual agent using speech input. These virtual agents are generally platform specific and work with devices that use a particular operating system. For example, the Siri® assistant available from Apple Computers, Inc. is configured to work with devices running the iOS mobile operating system, and the EVA assistant available from Bulletproof Corp. is configured to work with devices running the Android mobile operating system available from Google, Inc.